A carcass processing device is disclosed in EP-B-1,430,780. In such known device, a first straight wishbone blade is introduced into the carcass part via a neck opening. This first wishbone blade has a cutting edge with a contour that substantially corresponds to the outer contour of the complete wishbone. As the cutting edge is introduced, it cuts loose the side of the wishbone which faces the backside of the carcass part. The first wishbone blade is substantially in the shape of an arrow. Furthermore, there are two second wishbone blades that are substantially perpendicular to the first wishbone blade and follow the outer contour of the wishbone and cut the wishbone of the carcass part. To remove the wishbone from the carcass part, the first wishbone blade and the two second wishbone blades are together pulled back out of the carcass part with a block, while the wishbone remains enclosed between the block, the first wishbone blade, and the two second wishbone blades.
The known device as disclosed in EP-B-1,430,780 is disadvantageous in several respects, notably:                the first wishbone blade leaves part of the legs of the wishbone attached to the wing-joints, and usually also cuts part of the wishbone at the position where the legs of the wishbone merge into each other. This results frequently in bone splinters remaining in the meat of the slaughtered poultry which deteriorates its commercial value;        the parts of the legs of the wishbone that remain attached to the wing-joints causes meat to remain connected to these parts that is not available for harvesting;        the first wishbone blade may occasionally damage the fillets of the carcass part;        removal of the wishbone from the carcass part is occasionally cumbersome or even impossible without damaging the wishbone during its removal due to the tough structure of one of the membranas and/or ligaments that connects to the wishbone. Valuable meat may also remain attached to the removed wishbone.        